Souh Sister
by STARLIGHT-STARBRIGHT-STARRACER
Summary: What if, Tamaki had a sister that was the same age has him. And she starts to attended Ouran with him, but ends up being in the same class as the Hikaru and Kauro. However, she isn't has flamboyant as Tamaki and more like the twins. Pairings: Haruhi/Tamaki, Hikaru/OC/Kauro, and Slight Honey/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Proluge

**Prologue**

 _ **A/N: Hey guys I am back for the other side. (Chuckles, while ducking a dodging rotten fruit.) Guess it's too soon to make jokes. Anyway, there been an evil plot bunny gnawing on my brain. So, I thought I write it out and see where it goes.**_

 _ **So this is going to be a OHSHC story. And I'm not that sure which direction this is going. Though, for readers warning this is post them graduating and during high school. It want follow the main story to a T. So, I guess this falls under AU setting if that makes it better. And this fic will land under both threesome and incest. (Fangirl.) Can't help it, after re-watching OHSHC. I realize how funny, but stupid it is. So, I guess this is a way to get my twin desire out of my system.**_

 _ **Rose: Ok. (pushes the author to the side.) Thought, this was about me and how I going to survive the twins.**_

 _ **TWINS: Hey! What that supposed to mean?**_

 _ **Rose: Just that. You two are crazy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the anime Ouran High School Host Club. I own my character and most of the plot.**_

 _Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,  
Wake me up inside, save me,  
Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up  
Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up  
Before I come undone, save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Normal POV_

I smile and watch the twins and my older brother Tamaki. The three of them were arguing over something silly. I wasn't that sure, because I was sitting at one of the convention tables. Taking my eyes off of them I glanced around the room. Seeing many people in fancy suits and dress either talking or looking at expensive items on sell. There were some kids arrange form maybe eight or so too around seventeen. Most of them were wearing expensive clothes too.

Part of me couldn't help but smile. Looking down I was wearing a dark blue dress with v neck cut and a frilly trim at the bottom. I couldn't help, but chuckle to myself. The reason was because, only Hikaru and Kaoru would want me to wear frilly trim on my dress. They always say either "You look so adorable!" or "See this brings out your cuteness and how innocent you are." Though, I could never understand the last part to second sentence, since I was so far from the innocent type.

Suddenly I felt an arm thrown over my shoulder and a chin on top of my head. I chuckle knowing when I looked up it would be Hikaru standing behind me. He was more of the up front and hands of the two of them. Not saying I don't like that about him, but (smile softly) the two of them had their differences that make them who they are.

Looking up I smiled at Hikaru. "So, what's up?" I popped the p at the end of up part of the sentence.

He snorted. "Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were doing?"

"What me? Why would I be doing anything?" I smirked at him, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm just sitting here minding my own business and listening to the music." I could feel a bubble of laughter try so escape my lips, but I kept it down.

All he does is lift an eyebrow, then leans down and gently kisses me on the lips. "So, your not doing anything other than that." He says moving his lips to my ear. I couldn't breathe for a second, until he blew air into my ear. That was one thing that I couldn't help but squeal at.

"HIKARU!" I pulled away from him. I glaring and started to rub my ear trying to get the feeling of air in it out. All he could do was laugh at my reaction. That was another characteristic that I found out about them. Hikaru like to play ticks on me, just for a laugh. Don't get me wrong, he isn't a bad person. Just a pain in the ass sometimes.

He smiles "Aww, your so cute when you squeal." He started wrap his arms around me and hug me super tight. I groan thinking to myself. Someone save me before I die from too much love. After that thought I bust out laughing. I couldn't help it. Just the thought of dying from having too much love was funny. I guess that stop Hikaru, because he was staring at me like I was a weirdo. Which, just made me laugh harder.

Suddenly there was another set of arms around me, but they were wrapping around my neck and shoulder. I couldn't help it, but stop laughing and look up at those idiotic loves of mine. Hikaru annoyed scowl and Kaoru sweet and calm smile. Just having the two of them right next to me made my stomach jump through hoops. Just like in middle and high school all those years ago.

Strange when thinking about those moments. You never realize what in front of you. Until you three years into a marriage with two handsome guys. And these two handsome guys always seem to surprise you.

"Stupid question, but do you remember when we first meet?" They stare at me with confused looks on their faces. Well, Hikaru was more of the strange face asking why I want to know. And Kaoru was more of a blank of in space face. Well, that was until both broke out in a huge smile.

Then they lean into me and gentle kiss me on the cheek and whispers in my ears at the same time. "Yeah, you were the new kid and we were the evil twins." Then they laughed pulling me out of my chair and starts leading me to dance floor. Though my feet moved for me, but my mind was rewinding back to those days, that could be consider both great and bad at the same time.

 _ **Well here the beginning of an interesting story. You have the reader have a small idea who my character is. I will say, it fun writing for this story.**_

 _ **Rose: get on with the show!**_

 _ **Hikaru: Stop that. (bonks her on the head.) Your impatient and bossy.**_

 _ **Rose: (sticks tongue out and turns to Kaoru with big puppy dog eyes.) Your brother is being mean to me.**_

 _ **Kaoru: (just shaking his head.) You two still haven't grown up fully have you.**_

 _ **Both Hikaru and Rose blink trying to figure out what that suppose to mean. Then there eyes rise in shock. Hey the both say at the same time.**_

 _ **Me: I know I'm writing about you and all. But, stupid question is. How the hell did you guys get from there to hear? (pointing to computer to next to her.)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Chapter one: the meeting**

 _ **AN: So here the official chapter one of this story. Now we'll see just how they meet and who she is.**_

 _ **Rose: Yeah, finally it's all about me.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own OHSHC. I only one my OC.**_

Rose POV:

I frown watching my brother talking to two red head twin boys. He was his usual flamboyant self-dancing around them cheer and shouting. I couldn't catch what he was saying to them, but I remember what he told me, before I walked into the building with him this morning.

 _"Rose, my darling little sister. Here is your new school. You are only a year younger than me. So you will be in 2A ok." Tamaki smiles wrapping a hand around my shoulder._

 _"Sure, I guess." I was nervous and not sure what I was supposed to say to him. I stared up at the pink and white school. Part of me was terrified to admit to my big brother that I was scared and other part want to suck it up and act like a normal girl. Not one that was in a hospital bed for a year. "Ok, but…I will see you around the school, want I?" I mumbled the last part._

 _He smiles and pulls me into a hug. Then he nods his head and nuzzles his face into my hair. He gentle smiles and says softly. "You know it. It doesn't matter that I'm a high schooler or you're a middle schooler. I'll see you at lunch, my beloved sister." He smiled and spun me around, which mad me start to blush, though I couldn't help but laugh along with him._

However, now I sat in class in the back bored out of my mind. Already know the information on the board and not really caring what the teach was saying. Turning my attention to my surrounding. I notice that the two red heads or in this light their hair look orange. Was sitting a few seats away from me. Neither one of them was really paying any attention to the teacher. So, I couldn't help but think the two of them already knew this information or they both didn't really care about this class like I did. Though, if that was the case, why did they take a class on business. Then my thought turn to maybe they were forced into this class like she was or my first thought was the right answer.

Now that my thought was on them. I couldn't help, but think about what my brother said to me at lunch. He mentions that he and a handle full off other boys would be staying after school today. Apparently my brother got approval for the club that he wanted to start. Which, when I think about it I am going to end up being pulled into this club too. Or maybe I'll go see what this club….

WHAAAM. That was the sound I heard, before my attention turned back to the teacher, who had annoyed look on her face and had apparently slap her pointing stick on the blackboard. So the pristine and well dress teacher, with her hair in a bun and circular glasses on the tip of her pointy nose. Just glares at me in a stop acting like an idiot and pay attention. Which, looking at her made me think you that she should be in a library not a business classroom. This thought just made me laugh out loud.

Well, I guess that wasn't the right move. Because the teacher, I think her name was Mrs. Hanoko or something like that. Pointed to the board and spoke in the snobby like manner I ever heard. "Mrs. Souh I hope you been paying attention, because I want you to answer this question on the board for me."

I blinked and glanced at the board and see that she had put up three charts. The first was a chart describing the amount of shares a company in America has. The second was the same has the first except a couple of the numbers were lower and it dealt with a Korean company. The last chart was the same has the first and the second, except it dealt with a Japanese company and the shares where distrusted equally. Then I glanced at the question: Which company will survive if there was a hostile takeover form any of the other companies? After rereading the question a few times, there was only one simple answer.

"If, you want a true answer to that question. Then, no one would survive a hostile take over. Though, looking at the charts and the information that you mention earlier. Mean that the third chart would have the better of the three, however the second one could also survive better, since their shares are lower. Meaning, even if someone tried to take over. It would take them a while to get the required amount need to siege the company." After that I sat back down and turn my attention to the outside world. However, the damn witch of a teacher came over and started to look around my desk. I had a hunch, she was trying to see if I had a hidden note from a friend with the answer or something. Though, she stood up straight after a few seconds and turned back to the front of the class. Acting like I never out smarted her or the fact that she had a fluster blush on her face. Which made me chuckle under my breath will the rest of the class and her turn back to the lesson at hand.

I sat there just thinking how stupid this class was until the bell rang and everyone started to head out. A relief sigh fell from the lips has I stood up and collected my things. I notice the teacher slink out of the classroom and notice that she was avoiding eye contact with me.  
After collecting my things, I turned and started to head out the door. Maybe I'll go see that club of my brothers. After all we are riding home together and it be stupid for the driver pick me up and come back to pick him up. So, headed up the stairs to the west side of the school, were there was an abended music room unused. When I reach the room I saw those same boys from class standing there. I couldn't help, but chuckle to myself and wondering how my brother got these two to join his club. Knowing him and how he rolls just declared them part of this club and he kept annoying them until they said yes.

I walked over to the two of them and tap the one on the right. However, if I knew it would scare them I probably wouldn't have. Because the both spun around and glared at me. There amber color or were they golden eyes narrowed at me.

"What are you doing here?" The one on the left with a slightly low voice and more of a bark then a bit said.

"Hey Hikaru, isn't she in our business class?" The other one said in a slightly higher pitch voice said.

This just made me chuckle. "Nope, I'm from you dreams. And I come to warn you. OHHHH. If you don't open that door soon, I'll kick your butts." I said in a creep voice, which I guess that freaked them out more. Because, before I could move the swung open the door and ran into the room.

I smiled and walked into the room, knowing this was going to be fun. Now I had two new people to screw with and they didn't even now it yet.


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**A/N: Here is the third chapter of Souh Sister. I am so proud that I have updated back to back in just a few days. (chuckles to self, until something whams her on the back of the head.) Owwww, what the hell was that. (she looks around and sees Rose standing behind her with a bat in hand.)**

 **Rose: Get those fingers moving on the story and not those stupid Author Notes. (She snarls, while swing the bat back and forth.)**

 **Author: (Chuckles and rubs sore spot on head) O.K. I'll get right on it. (Then she blinks.) Hey since this story is about you and the twins. Who would be the pitcher in the group?**

 **Rose: (blinks) What?**

 **Author: Nothing. Why don't you do the Disclaimer for me today?**

 **Rose: NO! You need to find someone else.**

 **Author: Fine, Tamaki can you do the disclaimer for me. (Roses face goes completely white)**

 **Tamaki: (Runs into while spinning and flowers surrounding him.) Yes, I sure can, for such a pretty girl like yourself. AlisonWest does not claim to own any of the original characters of Ouran High School Host Club. She only owns her character Rose and some of the plot line. She also does not claim to own the songs that will be song in this chapter.**

 **(Songs: Kelly Clarkson: You Found Me and Nickelback: I'll Come for You**

 **Author: Thank you, but let go of my face please. (she says, while pulling her beet red face from Tamaki hands.)**

 **Present**

 _ **The time is now, the place is here. Stay in the present. You can do nothing to change the past, and the future will never come exactly as you plan or hope for. (Dan Millman)**_

 **Rose Point of View**

I shook my head a little bit to clear it up. And smiled up a Kauro, who must have stolen me from his brother. He spun me around and then pulled me closer to him. Then the two of us start to sway gentle to the soft orchestra music. His arms tighten around my waist and he leans down so our forehead were touch. We stayed in the position for another minute or so, until he lifts his and chuckles.

I lift I eyebrow, while my lips turn up in a slight smile. "What so funny?"

"Nothing much. Just the fact was at a party and you head in the clouds." I chuckle then spins me in another circle.

I couldn't help it, but I blink a couple time. Still trying figure out how he can tell when my minds off in space. It has to with the look on my face. Yeah, that's it, however what if it something. Damnit, I'm doing it again, aren't I. Thinking way too much and not paying attention to my surrounding.

Because, when my thought came back to what I was doing. Kauro and I was heading back to our table. Taking a glance in his direction, I could see a smile on his face and looking into his eye, I could have sworn I glimpse of mischiefs was there. But, what could he or his brother be up to. Though, this thought didn't get to far, before we got to the table and I notice dinner was sitting for us.

I saw Hikaru stand up and pull out my seat. And again when I look up to his smiling face, I notice the same look that his brother had in his eyes. I couldn't help, but mentally flinch back, while I sat down. How can to perfect people I love, be scarier when they looked like that. Although, I just shook that thought away, it just me being paranoid or was I. Cause the next last thing I was expecting was what was going to happen.

Tamaki stood up and did his usual speech, although instead of asking me to up and me refusing. He never mentions me at all, which was a little silly. I just shrug that off and continued to eat the last bit of my salad, while I wait for the main course. I think it was supposed to be a chicken dish, with a lemon dressing and carrots. Just thinking about the food made my stomach growl, while I watch the waiter come around get our salad plates. I felt two set of eyes looking at me from either side of me, but I help my gaze forward and ignore them. Not wanting to look at them, because I know if I did: I was going to blush and these two already made me do enough of that.

However, I turn my head slowly when I saw the main course come out. Even though I was use to food like this. I was a sucker for a chicken dished, especially made by Samuel Garson. A great chief from the west and probably one of a few famous people I really like. Just thinking about his food mad my mouth water, while I caught the smell of the chicken that was being placed on our table right now. I glance around my table seeing that Tamaki spot had a plate. Glancing next to his to the right was Haruhi. She had a sparkle to her when the plate was place in front of her. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Knowing this was one of a few different similarities we had in common with each other. Next to her was Kyoya, who was talking to his date, which I couldn't remember her name. The reason was because, she didn't like me very much, so we never talk. After her was Kauro, gave me gentle smile will he started to eat his plate. Then there was my spot that still didn't have a plate, but I didn't think anything about. After me was Hikaru, who's attention was on Tamaki. Which was strange since he never really cared about Tamaki speech, since his brother and him heard them plenty of times.

'Hmm, I wonder what is so interesting' I thought to myself. Then I lift my eyes to Tamaki and stated to listen to what he was say. But after a few seconds, I realize that it was the same old same. The usual I'm glad that you all have come to the event. And that you all should donate something to help raise the scholarship grants. Then he goes on to tell them that the entertainment for tonight would be Rose Souh…. Wait what.

I blink a few time and stare at him, to figure out what the hell he was talking about. However, before I could I say anything. I was being pull out of my seat and pushed to the stage. I glanced behind me to see Hikaru and Kauro give me thumbs up. Haruhi just shook her head and had a sympatric look in her eyes for me. Kyoya just shrug at me, not even trying to help me out. So in the end I stood next to Tamaki, while introduce me to the ballroom full of people. Then he hands the microphone over to be and jumps of the stage, while the light all landed on me on center stage.

"Hey everyone." I chuckle, while rubbing the back of my head. "So…um…ok don't hate me, but I only know a few songs by heart." Everyone just kept staring at me. My heart started to beat fast and when I started to open my mouth nothing came out. 'Shit.' I thought to myself. 'Ok, look out and find something or someone to look at and pretending there nothing else in the room'.

Looking around the room, my eyes landed on the table with everyone I cared about at. I turned my attention to the set of golden eyes, that was overflowing with love for me. And at that second, I knew what song I was going to start with. I smiled and closed my eyes, while the music flowed over me and the words started to come out.

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

I slowly started to dance the music and open my eyes. Feeling the confidence to continue without freaking out.

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

With every step and every cord that pass throw my lips. My heart started to pound, in a joyous feeling. Being able to sing and dance was something I love to do.

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

The last cord of the music hit and I paused. Then the whole crowed of people started to stand up clap their hands and shouting or cheering for me. I couldn't help, but blush and bowed.

"Thank you for all the cheers everyone". I lifted up my head and closed my eyes. Then I tilt my head the side, placing a big smile on my face to finish off the look. I open my eyes seeing men with hearts in their eyes and women shout for me to sing another song. When I glance down at my table of family and friends. I couldn't help laugh, as Haruhi and Kyoya were holding back my brother from jumping on me. I chuckled to myself and turned my attention to my beloved husbands as they gave me huge smile and thumbs up. I notice that their eyes were sparkling, which I instantly knew that my song made them cry a little bit. Which knowing that mad my heart burst with more love.

"Ok, I'll sing another song, but you have to donate at least…Hmm…How about 20 dollars'. Everyone started to shout yes, and people started to get up to walk to the donate box. I couldn't help, but chuckle lightly to myself. Then I took another deep breath and decided on my next song.

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Every day I spend away my soul's inside out  
Got to be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you.

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to.

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you.

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you.

People stood up and started to cheer again. Other would run to the donated box to put money in it. Which, at that second, I knew exactly who gave my big idiot brother this idea. Damn you Kyoya. I'll get you back for this.

A few hours passed and I finally sat in my seat, while people got there thing and left. I rubbed my stomach as it started to growl out in protest, because of all the sing I forgot to take a break and eat. Stupid Tamaki and Kyoya for making me sing, but in the end we had collected at least we made a little over 1 million dollars. I groan, still tired and annoyed that I was put in that situation.

I felt a hand place on my shoulder and I turned my head to see it was Kauro. So, I lifted my head and point a figure at him with an annoyed look on my face.

"If I find out that you or Hikaru has anything to do with Tamaki wanting me to sing. I swear, you both are going to be sleeping on the most hard and bumpy couch ever. Until I feel that you two learn your lessons." Then I plopped my head on the table again, however I growled out. "And don't telling me what I'm doing isn't appropriate for a lady. I don't give a crap right now." Yep, I was hungry and tired: which was not a good combination at all.

Though Kauro just chuckled and pulled me up out of my chair. He starts to lead me over to Tamaki, who tried to pull me in a huge. Though, before he could get a hand on me, I tried to bit him. Which, just make everyone around us laugh at the two of us as we start to argue about the right way to act.

Though, before I could do any real damage, Hikaru came back in and pulled me against his chest. "Well, it nice to see all of you again, but Kao and me and are taking this feisty Kitty home." He nuzzles his head in my hair for a second, then lets me go form the hug. However, he grabs my hand and pulls me to the car. All I could do was wave and say good bye to everyone.

When the three of us finally get in the car, I lay across their labs, my head in Hikaru lab and my legs and feet in Kauro. The two them rubbing me either on the head or my feet. This caused me to started to fall asleep. 'I guess I am really tired'. I thought to myself, as I let the darkness take me over and allow whatever dream came to me.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Chapter Four**

 **Of**

 **Souh Sister**

 **A/N: So…It's been a while since I updated this story. *Ducks, before a load of rotten tomatoes smashes into my face. * I know, I know, I was doing great then; however, school started up for me and my siblings. And some other things gotten in my way. But here I am. *Ducks again, but when I lifted my head up. A stray tomatoes smashes into my face. The red slim sliding down my face into clomps on the floor. * O.K, I deserve that.**

 **Rose: Yes, yes you did. So please get on to this story. Because the last time you left off, I was falling asleep in Hikaru and Kaoru laps. *Stops for a second. * WHAT THE HELL! I AM NOT A CAT.**

 **A/N: Don't scream, I have a headache already. *Rubs temple slowly. * So anyway, I've gotten a lot of follow and favorite, but no review. So, maybe you guys could just click that review button at the bottom and say something to me PLEASE.**

 ***Hikaru and Kaoru popping up from nowhere*: WE WANT TO DO THE DESCLAIMER!**

 **A/N: Fine.**

 **Hikaru: AlisonWest does not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club or any of the songs shown in this story.**

 **Kauro: She only owns the rights to her OC's and the OC's that a friend gave her.**

 **Hikaru: She also owns some of the plot line too.**

 **Both: SO, ENJOY THE STORY AND FAVORIT/FOLLOW/AND REVIEW.**

 **Songs: Life is Like a Boat**

 **The Present**

 **Rose POV**

A few weeks passed since the whole singing at the party event happen. At the moment I was sitting in our living room looking over some song lyrics. With every word I read, a soft melody started to play in my head. Causing me to start to sing softly to myself.

 _Nobody knows who I really am_

 _I never felt this 0empty before_

 _And if I ever need someone to come along_

 _Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong_

 _We are all rowing the boat of fate_

 _The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape_

 _But if we ever get lost on our way_

 _The waves would guide you through another day_

 _Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai_

 _Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake_

 _Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

 _Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

I couldn't help it, but I get up and started to dance, even though there wasn't technically any music. But, when it comes to me and singing and dancing. I really didn't care what others thought. All I care about was the music pumping throw my veins and making me feel like I was on the top of the world. Yeah, I guess I sound high, but who cares if I get high on music. Really, it isn't as bad has doing drugs.

 _Nobody knows who I really am_

 _Maybe they just don't give a damn_

 _But if I ever need someone to come along_

 _I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

 _Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru_

 _Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku_

 _And every time I see your face,_

 _The oceans heave up to my heart_

 _You make me wanna strain at the oars,_

 _And soon I can see the shore_

 _Oh, I can see the shore_

 _When will I... can see the shore?_

 _I want you to know who I really am_

 _I never thought I'd feel this way towards you_

 _And if you ever need someone to come along_

 _I will follow you, and keep you strong_

 _Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo_

 _Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu_

 _Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

 _Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

However, before I could continue my little private show. There was a knock at the front door. I place the music sheet down and head to the front door. Walking throw the small connecting hallway to reach the door. I open it up and stared at the intruder, who interrupted my free moment of singing.

The woman had short black hair and a few piercings on both her ears. She was a few inches taller than me, with a thinner body structure then me. Her clothing style match her gothic makeup choice. She wore a black skin tight shirt under a leather jacket. Her pants were dark, but they had little spikes place around her pockets. So, it looked like a cross designed. Moving my eyes down toward her shoes, I noticed she a thick black war boots on. In all her appears screamed gothic style.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "Can I help you?"

She looks at me with a strange look. A mixer between confused and extremely happy. "Is this being Rose Suo lives?"

I nod my head slowly and point to myself. "Yeah, please tell me you're not some crazy fan. If you are, I going to ask you to leave the property now." I said as I crossed my arms to stare at the girl.

The girl stared at me and then her lips from a huge smile. Then she burst out laughing, while clutching her stomach. See this made me narrow my eyes in annoyance and start shutting the door. Though, I didn't get far enough; because the girl stopped the door from shutting fully with her foot. I groan at her action, while opening the door fully again. The girl moved her foot, while putting her hand on her hip.

"You really don't remember me?" she asked in a calm voice. The laughter and joking vanishing, just as if she wasn't doing it a moment ago.

I shook my head and sighed softly. "No, I don't know who you are."

She groans in annoyance and then throw her hands up in the air. "You are such a moron sometimes. I swear, those two idiots are wearing off on you." She whines and spun on her heel. Then throw her hands up in the air with exasperation in her voice.

"Huh." I couldn't help but stare at this girl a few seconds. An image of a short girl with the same style hair and big dark cholate brown eyes stared back at me. The girl in my mind was wearing a yellow marshmallow dress and a smirk on her face. My eyes widen when realization struck me and the frown I had on my face turn into a large grin.

"Well, you did always tell me to not hang out with morons. But hey, I think everyone I knew back then and now are morons." I said with a chuckle.

The girl chuckle along with me and nods her head. "Yeah, I notice that…. WAIT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!" She shouts in anger and fury.

I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. The way her eyes looked like they were on fire and the way her eye scrunched up in anger. Her mouth turning down into a deep frown, then it turned up into a huge smile.

"Well, at least I not the biggest idiot in your group of friends. I mean…that brother of yours is his own kind of idiot." She said with a laugh.

I smiled and stepped to the side to let her in. while showing her to the living room, I chuckled to myself at her comment. "Yeah, your right about that Jas."

She flopped herself onto the couch and smiled up at me. "Well, what are you up too now?' she asked looked up at me.

I shrugged my shoulder and sat back down in front of my music sheets. "Nothing much. I just working on my music. Hikaru and Koura are out at a fashion show. They want be back for a few days…or maybe a week." I said with a shrug of my should, while picking up my papers and putting them into a neat pile.

Jasumin reach forward grabbing a piece of paper form the top of the pile and looking over it. I couldn't help but stare at her and feeling slightly nervous on what she would say. Part of me was hoping she love the song, though, the other part of me was worried that she would hate the song. I was torn and not paying attention on what her face was looking like. My attention was focus on her eyes scanning the paper. Within moments of picking the paper up and reading it. She places it back on the pile and looked up at me, her face was blank and her eyes just stared at me. This was making me move my feet to side to side, and causing me to shiver in my place.

She continued to stare at me for a few more moments, but it ends as soon as she smiled wide at me. "I think this is one of your best work of arts.' She said

I couldn't help but sigh in relief and lean back into my seat with a sigh. "God, you made me worried. I thought you were going to tell me it was a shitty piece of work and that you were highly disappointed of me."

She laughed at me and shakes her head. "Nah, I was just picking on you. I remember how you would freak out and worried when people wouldn't give you an answer. It quite funny to see you sweat, even though you know your work is amazing already.' She said and motions to me, with a wave of her hand. "I just couldn't help doing it again, just for old time sake." She said leaning back and sighing softly.

I nod my head slowly and then stood up. "Want a drink?"

She nods and stood up from her chair. Then she started fallow me into the kitchen. "Have any of that expensive sake. You know the one that the twins hated me drinking, because it was too expensive for my class.'

I started to laugh at that comment and pointed at her. "You mean the sake that makes you so drunk, that it took me and the twins to finally get it away from you. Even then you still tried to get more of it." I saw lips turn up at the memory of our graduation party.

"Yep, that exact one. Where is it and don't laugh at me for my taste in acholic drinks."

I shake my head and pointed toward the fridge. "Eh, I heard of worse choice. Just doing go overboard this time. Rather not having to clean up your mess, if you end up getting sick." She just shrugged her shoulders and open the fridge to dig around for the sake.

"So, why would you be cleaning it up. I think that Hikaru and Kaoru would have maids to do that." She said and then pulled the bottle out. "Ah, my baby.' She cooed at the bottle.


End file.
